This Academic Award in Vascular Disease is directed toward pulmonary vascular disease. A program is outlined to develop and improve the clinical, educational, and research activities relating to pulmonary vascular disease. A comprehensive clinical program for the care of patients with primary and secondary pulmonary hypertension will be based in a focused clinic at the University of Washington Medical Center with multispecialty care facilitated by a nurse coordinator. University and community physicians will develop local clinical practice guidelines for the evaluation and care of patients with primary pulmonary hypertension and pulmonary hypertension secondary to airflow obstruction, and for the prevention, evaluation and treatment of pulmonary thromboembolism. At the School of Medicine, new curriculum elements are proposed including a problem based learning exercise in pulmonary hypertension for second year students and a clinical decision making analysis of prevention of pulmonary thromboembolism in hospitalized patients for third year students. Opportunities to pursue a project in pulmonary vascular science will be provided for students involved in the school's Medical Student Research Training Program. Educational programs will also be directed toward housestaff and fellowship trainees at the affiliated hospitals and community physicians throughout the Washington-Alaska-Montana-Idaho region. A regional newsletter will be distributed emphasizing progress in pulmonary vascular science and current patient management issues. Communication will be increased among individuals conducting clinical and basic research relating to pulmonary vascular disease from several disciplines and affiliated institutions. Pulmonary vascular research will be highlighted annually at a new regional meeting, The John Butler Symposium in Pulmonary Vascular Science, honoring the memory of the founding Pulmonary Division head at the University of Washington and an international figure in the study of the pulmonary circulation.